Naruto: A Meeting With The Past
by The Je'daii Ranger
Summary: Naruto somehow finds himself in a different world, he's about to meet the Fourth Hokage! All while Kurama attempts to tempt him into letting him out. Can Naruto handle it all on his own? How will he fare in this new dimension with Kurama and the Fourth Hokage breathing down his neck?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto was in his room, with his kunai on the table next to him. The blonde peered at it with his blue eyes. The knucklehead ninja peered down at himself while he sat on the bed. Sixteen years since his birth and the jinchuuriki was still not ready to become Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. Here he was within it, after having returned from training with Jiraiya.

The young shinobi stood up from the bed and stretched his arms out high. With a loud yawn he decided he should do some training before the day started. He dressed himself, putting on his pants, shirt, jacket, and his sandals then wrapped his headband around and tied it tightly. It was instinct on tying it.

With that, Naruto set out and left his apartment going to the training fields. Naruto felt fresh today, he decided to keep it simple with concentrating his chakra levels to his feet.

Soon enough, his chakra was flowing around him in its blue color. He kept increasing it until it was balanced the way he desired. His hand sign was perfect, his eyes closed as he breathed in.

Then he opened his eyes and took off toward a tree before running up the tree all the way to the top, then hopping off and back down.

He trained for sometime after, up until the dawn had turned into noon. Naruto was still training, however he was breathing much harder and sweating profusely. He had used up much of his chakra, the demon inside urging him to use its own, which he refused.

The boy soon ceased and leaned against a tree, huffing and wiping his forehead to get the sweat off. His chakra levels were nearly flattened out. He soon slid down until seated on the ground against it, his eyes slowly closing, despite his fight to keep them open. "Have to…. F-fight… it…" He groaned. Before he passed out however, he saw two red eyes. They were **Mangekyo Sharingan.** Then he drifted into sleep.

* * *

 _Naruto was in a pitch black room, or he thought it was a room. The blonde looked around for a bit before he realized he wasn't in reality or conscious. He blinked for a moment, no, he wasn't back in his mind. This place, the demon fox in front of him behind the locked cage, a seal placed on the door. He looked up at Kurama, Kurama's red glaring eyes staring back into his own blue._ ** _"_** ** _ **So… you've decided to outdo yourself and still refuse me. How much longer until you finally succumb?"**_**

 _Naruto stared back at the giant demon fox with narrowed eyes. "I am not going to let you take over, I don't care if it kills me. You've made my life so miserable… I can't imagine how many more you'd make miserable if I let you go… although… I have to admit, it is tempting…"_

 _The fox's lips perked up as its teeth were revealed in an evil grin._ **"** ** _ **Naruto Uzumaki… you will let me out on your own, even if I have to force it out of you…"  
**_** ** _  
_**" _We'll see, Kurama. We'll see…"_

Then…. Nothingness.

* * *

Naruto awoke from the blackout to only be blinded by a bright light. Once his blue eyes adjusted, it was all white. A white ceiling. "Hn…" He groaned as he attempted to move his arms. He couldn't, He couldn't move a muscle!

He then spoke out, "H-Hey! W-Where am I?!"

Immediately a voice was heard, "He's awake! Sedate him, quickly!"

Naruto answered back almost instantly, "N-No don-!" But it was too late, the voice spoke however before he blacked out again, "Don't worry, it's for your own good."

Two days went by and Naruto's eyes again slowly opened, though not fully. He was still laying down, he determined it was a bed. He was staring up at the ceiling, the lights weren't as bright this time though.

The blonde again attempted what he did before, this time he could move. With his arms he positioned himself to be sitting up so he could see the room he was in. It was white as well, but after inspecting it just for a few seconds, he discovered he was in a hospital. Which brought another question to his mind. Why was he here? To answer that question, he simply looked down at himself. He had been sore when woke, but what he saw was almost shocking. He had bandages all over his arms, legs, and after uncovering the sheet on top of him, his chest and abdomen too.

He sunk back down as he bit the bandage on his right arm and tried to tear it off, but before he could make a move, a hand grabbed his wrist. His eyes widened as he jumped, being startled.

He slowly turned his head to look to who had grabbed his hand, his mouth dropping as he peered at the other, "Y-You're t-the…. F-Fourth Hokage!"

* * *

"F-Fourth?" The other blue eyed blonde asked rhetorically with a face. "Yea, I'm the Fourth Hokage. Just calm yourself for a second, kid, okay?"

Naruto blinked. "K-Kid? I'm not a kid!" He yelled out, almost angrily. The man's eyes widened a bit at that, surprised. "Hey, calm down, if you don't want me calling you that, then maybe you ought to tell me your name."

Naruto thought and then shook his head. "You're supposed to be dead! I know you are! Wait…" He thought then, was he dead? Was he the Fourth Hokage? Naruto shook his head, why couldn't he remember?

"Dead? I'm pretty sure I'm alive." He chuckled, "I'm Minato Namikaze. So, now you know my name, what's yours?"

Naruto's eyes shrunk and glared at the other before speaking again, "Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki." He sounded it out, as if to mock Minato's intelligence.

Minato froze up as his eyes widened. "Uzumaki….?" He repeated.

Naruto gave a confused look, an eyebrow rising, "Uh… yea?" He said before trailing off in his thoughts, though keeping an ear open.

"Alright well… I'd have to make sure of that… you don't mind a DNA test do you? All it is will be swabbing your saliva." Minato said, shaking the trance off himself.

"Giving you my spit? Yuck! But… I guess…" He submitted reluctantly. "Not sure why you'd need it though, it's not like there's any Uzumaki's left… not that I know of at least." He said somberly.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Minato winked, "Anyway, I've gotta go, Naruto. But I'll be back. Just don't… hurt yourself, alright? Oh, one more thing, don't use any of your chakra for anything! Not that you could do much with it anyway, while you were out, I put some seals on you. For your own protection of course, I'll remove them when you're in better condition, alright?"

Naruto shot a glare at the older blonde, but it didn't help him considering the other was gone.

* * *

Naruto laid in bed, staring up at the ceiling, it was the next day. He had provided the DNA test to the doctors and was now just waiting. He bit his lip as he heard footsteps approaching his door. For some reason it struck fear in him, or anxiety at least.

The door slipped forward, opening up, to reveal Minato Namikaze. Minato approached Naruto at his bed. "So… the results are in," He had a serious look on his face, "Your DNA… it's… well… see, you are…"

The young blonde shot an impatient glare up at the elder, "Come on already! Spit it out, what is it?"

"My…"

". . ." Naruto was practically fuming with impatience and anger at this point.

"Son."

Naruto went pale. Extremely pale. His eyes froze, his entire body froze as he heard the term. Naruto didn't have parents. They died back when he was born when Kurama attacked the village.

"I know, it's quite a bit to take in, you se-" He was cut off as Naruto began speaking.

"Wait, you said your name's Minato Namikaze! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Not Namikaze!"

Minato scratched his head for a minute, he hadn't realized the boy was so perceptive. "Well, you're right. You do got my DNA though. See, the thing is, my partner, she's an Uzumaki. You share her DNA as well… though, I don't understand why… we've never had children."

" _Oh great…. They've never had kids, but I'm supposed to be their son?"_

Naruto eased up, laying back against the back of the wall, sitting up on the bed. "But… my parents died… the Fourth Hokage is dead… so… this has to be a dream! Or a Genjutsu!"

"I wish it was, Naruto. But I'm afraid this isn't a Genjutsu. Nor a dream, I am real. This place is real. Do you know how you got those injuries?"

Naruto shook his head. "No…" He said, a hollowed word as he looked down.

"We don't either. We just found you outside the village. But you've got multiple lacerations, I also found a seal that was already on you, on your stomach. There's something off about it, though."

"Oh yea?" The blonde asked. "What's off?"

Minato's eyes narrowed at the boy. "It's a Eight Trigram Seal. You knew this, didn't you?"

 _Shit. He knows. Come on, stupid, think of something._

"Oh, well… wait, what was that other Uzumaki you were talking about before, your partner?"

Minato rolled his eyes and glared down at him again. "Don't try to switch topics. The Eight Trigram Seal is only used to seal a Tailed-beast inside a person. So don't try to lie."

"If I tell you, will you let me get out of here?" Naruto asked, his eyes starting to water from the nervousness.

Minato looked thoughtful for a moment, "Alright. Tell me, are you a jinchuuriki?"

The young shinobi nodded. "Yea… I'm a jinchuuriki."

"Which one?"

"The nine tails."

Minato again give a shocked look at the boy, was this kid serious?! He kept it before he spoke once more. "Who put the seal on you?"

Naruto blinked, his inner wrath grew as his next word was being formed in his thoughts. The wrath of Kurama was growing, Kurama's chakra was taking over. Naruto's eyes stopped watering and he shot an angered glare at Minato.

"You did."


	2. Chapter 2

Minato give the face of astonishment, staring at this boy, who seemed to be getting angrier by the second. "I-I put that seal on you? No I didn't… I couldn't have… could I?"

Naruto nodded. "You sealed that demon inside of me…" He said, the chakra of the Nine-tails seeping out.

Minato recognized this quickly, "Naruto… I understand you're upset… I can't imagine how hard it must have been afterwards, without me… but look, whatever world that was in, this one's different, alright? I'm here, I'm here for you." He said with a soft smile, reaching out to pet the younger blonde's head. His wrist was met with a fierce grip by the teen's hand.

"You…. You sealed this thing inside of me! You've made my life a living hell from the start!" He yelled out, Kurama's chakra seeping out rapidly now, as well as healing his wounds. "I had no one! I had no family… no friends… nobody! The third looked after me sure, but I didn't have anybody to go to, no one to talk to!"

Minato understood the situation well enough. He also noted the Nine tails' chakra flowing out. If Naruto got much more upset, things were going to get bad. He was Hokage, he couldn't let this demon threaten the village again, even if it was sealed inside his son.

"Then you, and my mother had to go and die after I was born! You sealed this thing inside me, you started my life of garbage! I was called a demon! I was shunned! Nobody talked to me… I played with other kids, just for their parents to take them away… I committed all sorts of trouble and got scolded… but it felt like someone was actually acknowledging me at least. That was all I ever wanted, some kind of attention… I didn't get it, not until I became a shinobi. Which reminds me…" He said, placing his hand at his forehead, not finding his headband, "Where's my headband?"

Minato shook his head, "No, see… you've got to calm down first. Stop trying to change subjects, Naruto."

Naruto responded with more anger. "What right do you have to tell me to calm down? Like I said, you ruined my life!" He said, the red chakra waves radiating around him. The cloak of the Nine-tails was forming. Things were about to get really difficult.

The grip on Minato's hand tightened. "Naruto, I need you to let me go… please."

Naruto's eyes slugged down a bit, showing a form of indifference before rising back into hatred. "I'll kill you!" He said as his other hand was balled into a fist and coming at Minato's face.

Minato noticed this and quickly raised his free hand up and caught the fist. It was close, and Minato could tell the change in force from the reinforcement of the Nine-tails.

"Calm down, please, Naruto!" He begged.

"I will kill you! I will make you pay for what you did to me!" The blonde retorted and put that much more force into his fist. He let go of the other's hand and sent it at the Hokage.

It was a mistake on Naruto's part, Minato quickly hit one of his pressure points on his neck with the now free hand, knocking Naruto unconscious.

* * *

"Smooth kid, real smooth." Kurama said, sounding extremely annoyed.

"Yea… like you'd understand." Naruto retorted in his mind, his eyes watering up again. "You don't know how I feel… you've never had someone else take and defile your childhood, Kurama." The young blonde shinobi said with a frown.

"Oh? Do you forget that humanity has sought to use me every chance it gets? That it seeks to kill me or use me at every turn? Perhaps you forgot that bit of history." Kurama snapped back, his words dripping venom. The enormous red fox's eyes piercing Naruto's blue.

"Yea, but you weren't treated like dirt as a kid… like you didn't exist half the time and the other half hated…" He held back tears. "So you can shove it."

"Have it however you want, little one. Either way, we both know there's been those who've fared far worse than you."

"Yea… well, I'm not them and they aren't me…"

* * *

Again, the boy woke, exposed to the all too familiar white room. He wanted out really bad. His eyes slowly fluttered open, he was lying down completely again. The blonde decided to move himself again, as he tried before. He felt… better, he wasn't in so much pain, nor near as sore.

Naruto slowly and gently, using his hands, sat up and looked around. No one was here this time. He then shifted his legs toward the edge of the bed, and slowly let his feet touch the floor. Once he'd made it that far, he stood himself up. He was still injured, but not nearly as bad. The worst part was over, now he was simply sore.

He began to walk around after removing the IVs and other accessories the nurses had put on him. After doing so, he searched for his belongings in the room, he found his clothes in a bag near the door. Naruto quickly took them, went into the nearby bathroom and changed into them. The blue eyed boy stepped out and zipped up his jacket before he began to make his way out of the hospital.

One of the nurses stood up before he exited the area, "Wait! You can't leave yet! You haven't been secured for release!" She said.

Naruto peered at her with a confused stare. "What? And how do I do that exactly?"

"Well, there's some forms you have to fill out, but most of all, the ANBU have strict orders to keep you here until the Hokage deems you healthy enough to leave. It's for your own health and safety, he made it abundantly clear we make that known."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yea, I'm sure he did…. Can you at least tell me when he'll be back?"

"He said he'd be returning shortly after a meeting, which was about an hour ago, so he should arrive at any ti-"

Before she could speak, Minato was standing in front of Naruto, cutting her off effectively. "Naruto." He nodded, then toward the nurse.

"Fourth…" He replied in response, not willing to call him dad. He was still packed full of anguish, sadness, and hatred.

"Look, I'll secure your release. You'll be staying with me, alright?" The Hokage asked rhetorically. Regardless of if Naruto agreed or not, it would be that way.

Naruto puffed out a breath of air before submitting. "Fine." He said with reluctance, "But don't expect me to just warm up and forgive you."

Minato had a serious face, but on the inside he was almost laughing. He says he's not warming up, but I can't help but notice he wants to open himself.

* * *

The two of them had left the hospital and arrived at Minato's home, outside at the door, Minato stopped before opening it. "Look, You said your name is Naruto Uzumaki… my wif- I mean, mother's name is Kushina Uzumaki. Technically, I guess you'd be Namika-"

Naruto cut him off quickly, "My clan is Uzumaki! I'm not changing my last name." He looked away with disgust.

'That's fine. I've already told her about you, and that you'd be coming. Uh, just don't don't anger her, though I doubt you will, considering she's been waiting just as impatiently as you have. Wanting out of the hospital, I mean. Anyway… here goes." Namikaze said as he opened the door, revealing a beaming Kushina.

Before Naruto could even speak or greet the other, she hugged him. It was as if something from his world or time had seeped into this one. Perhaps a… familiarity? Despite Naruto's ignorance, these two seemed keen on knowing him, perhaps more than so than himself.

"Uh… h-hey… Kushina, right?" Naruto asked with surprised eyes.

Immediately he was met with a strike on the head. A motherly instinct had kicked in, though one with a bit of a temper.

"You could call me mom or mother, you know?!" She retorted.

Naruto quickly withdrew from being so close to the redhead. Geez, she could at least have give me a warning…

It was almost as if they knew something he didn't. These people he hardly knew, yet they were treating almost treating him as their own child, though, Minato with caution.

Caution was necessary when dealing with the Nine-tailed demon though.

"Y-Yea… but I just met you…!" Naruto responded in protest.

"I wouldn't argue with her much, Naruto…" Minato said with a small chuckle.

Kushina grew a confident smile, "I am Kushina Uzumaki, yes. But, as we both now know, you are, by some outrageous circumstances, my son."

Outrageous circumstances indeed.

"You know, before we do much more with Naruto, I think I should take him to my office here first, so we can talk about something, is that alright love?" Minato asked, which was responded with a reluctant and annoyed nod.

Minato led Naruto to the room, closing the door behind the two and stepping toward the seat behind the wooden desk in the middle of the room. He motioned for Naruto to sit across from him, which he did.

"Alright, Naruto… I think it's time I tell you what was going on before you ended up in the hospital. I owe you that much and more."

Finally.

Naruto nodded and waited patiently for the other to enlighten him.

"Alright, so, what happened was kind of odd. You see, before we found you, my wife felt something happen to her chakra. What surprised me after we talked about your seal, was that you said it was the Nine-tails. See, my wife also has the Nine-tails sealed inside of her. However, before we found you, her Nine-tails chakra split in half."

"So… what does that mean?" A confused Naruto asked.

"Well, we found you after a meteor crashed. It hit not too far from the village, some Jonins found you and brought you back. You were found with the injuries you got, and still have. Do you remember anything before that?"

Naruto grumbled before he let out a sigh trying to remember. Then it hit him. "Oh… there was something. I woke up, just a few days ago… I had just returned to the Hidden Leaf with the Pervy Sage, Jiraiya, an-"

"Jiraiya?" Minato asked, stunned. "That can't be… that was my sensei…" He said becoming almost lost in thought.

"Yea, he taught me a lot of what I know." Naruto said with a gleeful smile. "But anyway, we were returning and after getting everything out of the way at first, I went back to my apartment and went to sleep."

"Who was Hokage? Me, right?" Minato asked in a serious tone with a serious face.

"You? Are you kidding? You're supposed to be dead, no. It was the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, one of the three sages."

Minato's eyes widened a bit at that, "Tsunade, Hokage? Huh… go on."

"Anyway, like I was saying, I went to sleep, then woke up the next day before dawn. I decided to go ahead and start training, so I went to the training fields. I was alone and decided to practice concentrating my chakra. I did it for a while, but once done, I got pretty tired, I guess I drained myself out. So I walked over to a tree and sat down to rest, but before I knew it I fell asleep."

"So not much to go on, huh…?"

Then it hit Naruto again, "Wait! There was something…! I saw two red eyes… Sharingan!" He said out loud.

"Sharingan… hm… I'm unsure of what that could mean… especially considering everything you've told me concerns me to the point that I must conclude… as we both know, I think. You've been transported to another reality. I thought this stuff was all myth, there's stories of ancient clans being able to do this."

"Well, yea but… what am I here?"

"It's an alternative reality, Naruto. You're still you. I'm me, Kushina is herself. Regardless of the reality. We are us. We are of the same relation, the same familiarity. Just because I died in yours, that doesn't change the fact that I am the same as the one who died. Simply in a different reality." He said, a smile growing on his face.

Naruto still wasn't sure, his mind and the Nine-tails kept up their game of stalling him. "Yeah, well… that just makes me hate you even more, because it just confirms that you're the one who sealed this thing in me…" He replied, though, deep down, he didn't want to be so… cruel.

Minato's smile dripped into a frown. "Well, regardless, considering you are in a different reality, you need to get things straight. I am Hokage of the Village, meaning my word is law, as you ought to know. The people here, if they feel anything like me and Kushina will have some sense of recognition to you, but they won't really be able to confirm it. So it'll be like meeting them all over again."

The younger blonde nodded, "I'm guessing you're gonna give me a bunch of rules too?"

"Well, for the most part, just do what me and Kushina say. And do not, please do not use your chakra or the Nine-tails until I remove those seals." The Hokage said with a concerned face.

"Yea, I figured as much…" Naruto huffed air out, frustrated.

"Considering you are my son, we're gonna have to draft up a story for the village, so they aren't thinking you're a spy or something." Minato said, almost carefree.

"Oh yea? Just tell them the truth." Naruto said, eyes averting contact with Minato.

"They won't buy it. I'll make something up, no worries." The elder thought for a moment, before an idea popped into his mind, "We'll say you were my secret child that I sent away due to safety concerns."

Naruto didn't look too encouraged, with all his thoughts jumbled from his own opinion on his 'father'. Mixed emotion was all he could get out of his brain. "Fine." He said, unenthusiastically.

"Naruto."

"Yea?" The jinchuuriki asked, looking up at the other, though still rather uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Minato was still trying to dig into his head, to find whatever was broken.

"Nothing."

A sigh came out of Minato as he nodded, "Alright well… when you heal properly, I'll weaken the seals so you can at least train. Please just… whenever you go out into the village, make sure me or Kushina are with you, alright?"

The blonde nodded, still not daring to look at what he proposed was what had made his life a hell to be in from before.

"Alright then. I guess we better go eat before Kushina decides to remove our heads." He chuckled, leading Naruto out of the office and to the dining room to eat.

* * *

Once more he was in a bed, but a lot more comfortable this time. It was in the middle of the night as he slept, still trying to figure everything out, trying to adjust. Why is it so hard to just be myself here? Why is it so hard to just accept it?

The shinobi laid in the bed, staring into the darkness. His mind tricked him, showing a fake illumination, he reached his hand out into the darkness for it. His hand tried to grasp it, but he failed to take it.

He let out a sigh as his arm dropped down beside him. These bandages are coming off tomorrow.

* * *

Naruto's eyes remained shut despite feeling the warmth of heat hit his face. He felt comfortable, he didn't want to move. Although, not moving meant his bandages would remain on. Whether Minato agreed with him or not, he was determined to remove them.

His eyes quickly opened up, a small grin growing on his face as he quickly sat up. Immediately he was startled to see Kushina in the doorway of the room.

Damn… no warning again…

"So, you're finally up! Good morning, even though the morning is almost over. You can thank Minato for letting you sleep in. You should take a shower, then get dressed and come eat. Minato has plans for you, but I want you with me today." Kushina was practically overflowing with excitement and joy.

Naruto nodded as she left the room and stood himself up, "Ahh…" It still aches. Everything…

He proceeded to the bathroom and removed his mesh shirt and undergarments. He then proceeded to wash himself.

Water. The only thing that feels… like it should.

Naruto soon finished up, dried himself, and redressed. He put on the mesh shirt and with a leftover yawn, put on his jacket, then sandals. The blonde entered into the dining room where Kushina already had his meal, sushi rice, out and ready to eat.

Why can't it just be ramen?!

Before his mother could turn around to ask how it was, Naruto had already inhaled it, which annoyed her to no end. "You could've actually enjoyed it, you know?"

He rubbed his neck anxiously, "Oh, yea.. Heh… sorry about that!"

"Anyways," Kushina continued, "We need to go out to the village for a bit, then we'll come back here, okay?"

"But, I was gonna get my seals removed by Minato…?" Naruto tried to protest.

"You could have the courtesy to call him Hokage." She said annoyed again, "He said he'd weaken the seals when you were healed, not remove them."

Naruto groaned loudly enough for Kushina to hear him. "But I want them removed now, he said he would…!"

She shot a glare at the younger boy, "He's the Hokage. He's a busy man. Keep this up and I'll personally make sure you adjust rapidly."

It was a good enough glare to get a disturbed face from Naruto, effectively silencing him. Geez, she can be cruel….

* * *

The village wasn't too different. Well, there was the fact that people weren't treating him like a demon. But that was only a coincidence, they didn't know he was a jinchuuriki here. Not yet.

Kushina led him out to a pharmacy, then a grocery store, then a general, finally a clothing store. Naruto was exhausted by the time they were finished. The young shinobi eventually convinced Kushina to let him go to a ninja tool shop where he bought extra shurikens and kunai to add to his own.

After the two were all finished shopping, they returned back to the Namikaze residence where Minato finally had returned himself. Kushina and Naruto stepped inside, noting the Hokage sitting in a seat in the corner of the living room, sleeping.

"You look just like him, you know?" She said as she put their supplies away. "Your golden hair, blue eyes, stature even. You're more like him than you might care to admit."

Naruto glowered, "Yeah well… I can't think the same."

"Just give it time. You might be surprised." She said with a wink before walking over to Minato and putting a blanket over him. "I really shouldn't let him sleep like this and it being so early, but… he works so hard."

* * *

Minato was in his chair at the Hokage tower. He sat there with a few ANBU, the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, and Kakashi in front of his desk.

"I want you all to know about the boy I talked about earlier, you already know about him, I'm sure. The one in the hospital who's staying with me now. He's a jinchuuriki."

That got some surprised faces, a gasp even. "He has half the Nine-tails chakra sealed inside of him. Jiraiya knows the seal, as well as how to weaken, remove, or strengthen it, just as I do. I have no idea how his relationship with the beast is. He's told me little. But, from his behavior, I feel like he could rip this village to pieces in a matter of hours."

"You've allowed a jinchuuriki in the village and you expect us to just let it remain here?" One of the ANBU said.

"I expect you to let my son remain in this village." Minato replied sharply, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, by clan he has to be Namikaze, but he insists on Uzumaki. Anyway, I called you all in here to keep an eye on him. Make sure he's safe, and isn't posing a threat to others, or rather, that the Nine-tails isn't. He's already lashed out at me before. That chakra is something else."

The group nodded in unison.

* * *

A few days had passed since Kushina and Naruto went and bought all sorts of things.

He had finally gotten permission to wander outside on his own, though only for an hour or so. He immediately went to Ichiraku's ramen shop. He sat at his stool with a grin on his face and ordered a bowl of ramen.

Once he had the bowl in front of him, the blonde looked down at it, almost stunned that he was actually looking at something so familiar. He immediately dug into it afterwards, within a matter of seconds he was finished.

"You know you should try to enjoy your meals at least." Came a familiar voice from behind, it was Minato.

Can he never give me a damn warning?!

"You could at least say warn me before sneaking up on me, you know!" Naruto protested before getting up from his stool, throwing a punch at Minato, a knee jerk reaction. Not really aggressively, but it was fast enough to be seen as such.

His bandaged fist was immediately caught by Minato's hand. "Hm… I wonder how much it's healed…"

"Good enough!" The younger blonde retorted.

Minato smirked and started to undo the bandage, revealing a healed hand. Then he undone his arm, also healed. "Very good, you can remove all the bandages if you feel up to it."

Naruto quickly did as he was offered, now exposing his fully healed self.

"You're fast, but not fast enough… you haven't trained in a while either, have you?" He asked, his question was met with a shaking head.

"Alright, let's go to a training field and I'll weaken the seals on you, so that you can use some of that chakra."

* * *

Once at the training field, the two stood a few feet away from each other. "Show me what you can do, Naruto."

Naruto shot a flashy grin before he held his hand out flat and facing up, then placed his other hand over it and began moving it side to side, focusing his chakra there, then swirling it around with his wind release.

Soon enough, a fully formed Rasengan was formed in his hand.

Minato's mouth dropped. T-That's my move….

"H-Hey! How did you learn that?! I invented that! Only me and Jiraiya-sensei know it!"

Naruto raised a brow with a confused face, "Pervy Sage? He taught it to me." He then shot it past Minato and into a tree, immediately putting a hole in it.

Minato raised a hand to protest, but decided against trying to figure out how his son had learned Rasengan.

"Okay… so, what else?" He asked.

After a handsign, over a hundred shadow clones were in front of Minato. Geez this kid's powerful. But he's slaughtering his chakra, showing off so much.

After the clones disappeared, Naruto was panting. "Oh man, that was exhausting…"

The Hokage ran up to him, "I'll say, you can't do that, it's depleting too much chakra at one ti-"

Before he could finish, two kunais shot past the both of them, grazing Naruto's shoulder.

"Get down!" Minato said, grabbing Naruto's shoulder and pushing him down before using his Hiraishin technique to teleport Naruto and himself a few yards away. "Damn." Minato blurted out.

It could be seen that some rogue ninja were attacking. Some powerful ninja even.

This would be a fight for the two of them for sure. Naruto stood up with Minato. "Think you can weaken my seal more?" He asked, Minato raised a brow.

"I don't think I should do that, we don't want to risk the Nine-tails doing anything else."

Naruto was frustrated with the answer, "Just for the time being, please?"

Minato thought for a moment, "Alright… alright, I'll weaken it." He quickly applied the jutsu and weakened the seal on Naruto, allowing him more access to his chakra.

Before the two could do anything more, many more shurikens and kunais came flying at them. They quickly dodged the two and split up, going around to flank the rival ninja.

Minato made it to one of them fairly quickly, faster than they could move and was already beginning to strike at them with taijutsu.

Naruto met the other a few seconds later and was striking at the enemy ninja.

The fighting ensued, Minato making progress as Naruto seemed to meet his match. He quickly kicked the rogue a few feet away and began creating a Rasengan, however before he could do anything a kunai was coming straight at him, and he was left defenseless.

That's it… I'm not getting out of this one.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock as Minato had appeared in front of him within a blink of the eye.

Was he hurt? Naruto didn't dare move. Within another second, Minato had sent three shadow clones to deal damage to the other ninja, but wait… where was the other one?

Naruto quickly realized the other was behind them, he spun around performed a rasengan within a second and sent it into the rogue ninja's stomach, blasting him into a tree.

Back to back now, the two had effectively taken down the two. Naruto however, turned back to face Minato, who was still facing the other direction.

Naruto, realizing the Hokage had just saved his life, teared up. "F-Fou- … dad…" He blurted out as the other, though unknown to Naruto, smiled.

He quickly turned around to face Naruto, holding the kunai in his hand that had been thrown, a smile on his face. "Oh, uh… thanks!" He said.

Is this really a Hokage?! Geez!

Naruto couldn't help himself. He wrapped his arms around the taller blonde, hugging him, still tearing up.

"Damn it… I thought you were dead…!"

Minato give a puzzled look, "Huh? Of course I'm not dead." He smiled, "You think I'm gonna die that easy?" He said with a chuckle.

"S-Shut up… I really thought you were this time…" Naruto said, sulking into the other's Hokage cloak.

Minato give a small frown, before it grow back into a smile and he embraced Naruto as well. "It's alright. I'm fine. You on the other hand, have a cut. We probably ought to take care of it. Come on, let's get out of here for a bit." He said. So… we're actually making headway now. Alright, Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe we can finally fix what's broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto sat up in bed, still debating himself over the incident a couple days ago. He'd let himself go. Hell, for all he knew it was still just a big lie, a Genjutsu or something.

Then there was the issue of the Nine-tails sealed inside.

* * *

 **"** ** _ **You still detest me."**_** _It grinned evilly._ **"** ** _ **That's fine. But you detest him too, don't you? For putting me inside of you, the village hates you… soon enough the ones here will figure out what you are too."**_**

" _Shut up…"_ _The shinobi said, walking up to" _Shut up…"_ _The shino_ the cage closer, peering into it._ _"You're trying to trick me."_

 **"** ** _ **Oh? So you do have a brain? But no, I'm not. We both hate him, perhaps you let something slip, but you still have hatred."**_** _Its words dripping with venom._ **"** ** _ **I hate him for sealing me in you, you hate him for sealing me in you. You also hate him for not being there when you needed him most."**_**

That was a deep cut for the aspiring ninja. "I do hate him for that… but can I really turn around and do something like what you'd want to do?"

 **"** ** _ **Use my chakra. If for nothing else, you'll be able to actually to train without exhausting yourself in a manner of minutes. For what I want to do, don't worry about that, I'm yet to be powerful enough to do anything as it is."**_** _A lie seeping out, but Naruto believed it and that's what mattered._

" _I don't know… I feel like I shouldn't… I'm not saying I really like him or anything, bu-"_

 **"** ** _ **He ruined your life. He put you inside me."**_**

 _Naruto grumbled, annoyed as the demon interrupted him. "I know that."_

 **"** ** _ **Then do more. Make him pay for that."**_**

" _I will, but just let me talk with him mo-"_

 **"** ** _ **You've already talked with him."**_** _Kurama wanted his shot at doing something to the man who put him within this boy._

" _Fine… I'll… I'll try, alright?" Naruto asked rhetorically, he himself wasn't sure about Kurama's attitude. The blonde wasn't a genius, but he felt as though Kurama was trying to push him in a direction he likely didn't want._

* * *

The boy stood up from the bed, showered, dressed and headed out the door of the room, stepping into the living room, noticing Minato and Kushina spending quality time together.

"I'll be heading out." He said aloud, he simply got a "Alright." Out of the both of them. He scoffed before walking out into the village. Which struck him with confusion, he mumbled something before he stepped out of the Hokage's residence and went out into the village.

Naruto hadn't made it very far through before he bumped into three chunins, maybe jonins. One with black hair and some orange tinted goggles, then a brown haired girl with two purple marks on either sides of her cheeks, then there was….

 _Kakashi-sensei?!_

It was like looking at a mirror image of his sensei, except a bit shorter…

Naruto stared at the three, speechless. ". . ."

"Well, aren't you gonna say something?" Asked the girl.

"He's the one who's staying with Minato-sen-" The black haired boy was blurting out, before Kakashi-sensei interrupted him.

"Obito! He's the Hokage now, you have to call him Lord-Fourth, or Hokage!"

Naruto blinked. "Uhh… so… who are you two?"

The three all spoke up,

"Kakashi Hatake." Said the obvious, Kakashi-sensei.

"Obito Uchiha!" The black haired boy said aloud with a proud grin.

"Rin Nohara." Beamed the girl.

The three looked at each other confused, he had said two… they all assumed the other two somehow knew this boy. Naruto soon concluded they had this in their heads, realizing he'd made a mistake, he was supposed to be more careful about that sort of thing, according to Minato.

"Uh… sorry, I meant three…! Heh!" He quickly defused the three, or rather Obito and Kakashi-sensei from fighting about it, while Rin remained on the outskirts of their debate.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, yea, I'm staying with the Hokage."

Obito looked up at Naruto, "Uzumaki? So, you're related to Kushina? But you look just like Minato-sens- err, Hokage!"

"Um… I'm sort of related to both…"

The three chunins looked at him, each with puzzled faces. "Wait what?" Asked Obito.

"So, you're their kid?"

Naruto slowly nodded, "Yea. Sort of."

"Wow!" Obito yelled out in excitement, "I never knew sensei had a kid! He never said anything about that! Plus you're older than we are! I saw you training with him the other day! You knew the Rasengan, right? You have to show it to us!"

"You saw me with him?" Naruto asked inquisitively.

Obito stepped back anxiously, "Uh, yea… sort of… I didn't wanna interrupt you guys, especially when those ninja came out and attacked."

Naruto waved it off, "No worries. But, I'm not sure I'm even supposed to talk to you guys, let alone teach you the Rasengan…" The blonde replied unsure about the way the conversation was going. He recalled the discussion he had with Minato earlier, despite his still clinging emotion of contempt for the Hokage, he did at least respect his authority.

"Aw, come on! Please!" Obito begged, standing there in wanting.

"Don't bother him so much, Obito. Lord-Fourth probably doesn't want us doing something like that anyway." Kakashi said, scolding the Uchiha.

"Well, at least let us show you around the village," Obito said, "if nothing else, we'll talk, you show me new jutsus later." He smirked confidently and gestured for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto felt like telling the younger ninja that he already knew the village, but again the discussion from earlier crept into his thoughts. "Uh, sure, sure!" He said, following the three Chunins.

The group traversed most of the village, Naruto going through and being retold where and what everything was. It became tiresome listening to something he already knew. He let out a few yawns along the way. But still, he also noticed Obito and the other two were actually enjoying giving him the tour.

He wanted to say something to Kakashi-sensei, but he had to keep reminding himself that Kakashi wouldn't know him.

He breathed in gasp of air, trying to think. Was this even real? Could it be? This world? Or was it all a trick?

After finishing up, they all met at the training fields where Obito had finally convinced Naruto to show him the Rasengan after nagging him the entire time.

"Alright, here goes. So, what you do is you focus your chakra here in your hand." He did as he said. "Then, move it from one direction to the other. Basically you just rotate it in different directions. After that, just increase the volume and the density of the chakra." He said, "Then combine both of those steps." Soon a blue Rasengan was formed in Naruto's hand.

The three stared at him in awe as it appeared, chakra swirling in all different directions.

"See? That's how it's done!" Naruto grinned at the group stared while the Rasengan slowly dissipated.

"Wow! Can you make another one?" Asked Obito excitedly.

"There won't be another one." A familiar voice said.

Naruto froze and became stiff, primarily from the surprise, but also due to knowing the trouble he was likely in.

* * *

After having a firm discussion with Minato, Naruto sighed, standing up to leave the Fourth's office.

"I don't tell you these things because I don't want you to do anything with anyone. I tell you these things for your own safety and well-being." The elder blonde said sternly.

"Why do you care? Why would you even take the time to scold me, let alone care about me?" Naruto demanded.

Minato didn't show it, but he was taken aback, "Isn't that what a parent is supposed to do? To care for their child? To prevent them from becoming endangered? Anyone could've seen what you did and list you as a threat. What if they discovered you're a jinchuriki too?"

"Maybe I am a threat. That's all the village has ever seen me as anyway. Might as well tell them already." He huffed, walking toward the door.

"Naruto."

The younger blonde stopped and turned his head.

Minato stood up and walked up to him, turned him around. "Since we're both here alone, I'll tell you my theory as to why you're here."

Naruto looked up, his eyes threatening the other.

"You said you saw two red eyes before you came here. I have to conclude that those eyes had to be the Sharingan." Minato said, a concerned look growing on his face, "I have to say it was likely **Mangekyō Sharingan.** I don't know that much about it, but there's been rumors that those with it can transport others to other dimensions. You act so different here… like you don't belong. But we've already talked about that. Still though, I don't think jumping dimensions is the right idea."

Naruto narrowed his eyes up at the other, "You're right, like we already said, I'm not supposed to be here… but also like you said, you are you, regardless of what dimension. And I'm me. I've got a demon sealed inside of me, both in my dimension and this one. You may as well tell the village about it already."

Minato pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, almost a hint of frustration. "Look, we've been over this, over and over. I'm being patient, or trying at least. But you have to understand. I'm doing my best to adapt too."

"If you were going to adapt you wouldn't have died."

Not even a mere second passed before a loud smack was heard.

Naruto's head was turned from the hard smack, leaving a red cheek in its place.

"No, that's not how it works."

It stung, but, he did have to admit it's what he needed. Besides, it actually sent a sense of feeling in him. Someone was scolding him, or in fact… had been scolding him. Talking to him. Questioning him. It felt… human.

"Thanks…"

Minato raised a brow, looking confused. "Huh?"

"No one's done that before, it makes me feel… human, you know?" He said quietly, rubbing his still stinging cheek.

Minato's face went to a more relaxed composure, "If all you wanted was humanity, you just had to ask." He let out a soft chuckle.

"But, look, really. Like I said about the Sharingan… if we can find out who it was, or find someone else with the same thing, we could get you back to your world." He smiled softly.

Naruto teared up, he did want to return, to see his friends again, he'd only been back a day or so before being teleported away to this world. But here, here he had someone who actually treated him like a human, more than a human… like family.

Still, he had a role to play in his world, and if someone had sent him here, it was to prevent him from that role.

"Oh, you probably didn't know but, Kakashi already knew who you were, I told him beforehand. He's a member of the ANBU. I trust you know what that is?"

"Kakashi? He's err… was my sensei…"

Minato nodded thoughtfully, "I see… huh..."

"Before I left with Pervy Sage, I mean."

"Pervy Sage?" Minato looked at the other confused. "Oh wait, you mean, Jiraiya-sensei?"

Naruto nodded, "Yea, Jiraiya. Pervy Sage."

"I can see how one could come up with a name like that." The older blonde chuckled.

"We returned to the Hidden Leaf the day before I ended up here. We were gone for three years training." Naruto said in remembrance. "We'd just came back. Then all this."

Minato nodded, placing a hand at his chin, looking thoughtful. "I'll have ANBU search for anything on the Sharingan we've discussed. Until then, stay out of trouble, and stop this… whatever it is, please?"

Naruto rubbed his head with a chuckle, "Uh… I'll try I guess."

With that, Naruto was dismissed from the little meeting with Minato.

* * *

Naruto returned to the Hokage's residence after the long exhaustive day of walking with Obito, Rin, and Kakashi, then talking with Minato. It was nearly dark as he opened the door up, revealing Kushina again.

It seemed she'd been waiting.

She smiled brightly, "You never told me about before you came here. I'm sure Minato's already asked and gotten an answer, right? So, can't you tell me? I'm your mother after all." She snickered.

"Uh… well, he's the Hokage, I'm not sure I'm supposed to tell you that… heh…" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Aw, you can tell me that at least. If you don't, I'll make Minato." She winked mischievously

It was a pretty bold move, but he decided against arguing her, "Fine, fine. But look, I don't remember everything okay?"

She nodded excitedly.

He went over with her what he'd went over with Minato before. He finished up, though she seemed to have a few blanks.

"Wait… that's it?"

He nodded, "Yea."

She tilted her head a bit looking at him. "I know they went on about the DNA test and stuff… but I'm not sure one was really even needed. You're a mirror of him. At least on the outside. From what I hear though, you've got some of me on the inside." She grinned. "Since you said you're kinda from a different world… what was it like then?"

"Where would I even start…?" Naruto said aloud, unable to compute that request.

"From the beginning, as far back as you can remember. Your birth?"

"For that far, I can only tell what the Third and the others told me. But I guess I could go that far back…" The blonde said unsure of himself.

After two or three hours, Naruto had given up most of his life story to Kushina, tales of his birth story, his resented treatment by the village, his failures at the academy, his learning of the Shadow clone jutsu, training under Kakashi and Jiraiya, among the many other events.

* * *

Back in his bed within the Fourth Hokage's residence, he laid and stared up into the darkness. This was a great… reality, but was it really for him?

Not in the sense that he didn't like it somewhat. But, did he belong? Sure, he had a family here… he _had_ friends, though they didn't know him in this place. The only thing here that wasn't out of place was the Nine-tails.

His ocean blue eyes continued to stare into the pitch blackness. He could sleep, but… he needed to figure out if he really wanted to be here. Still, though. He had to admit, figuring it out in the middle of the night wasn't really ideal.

After fighting himself through another hour of the night in thought, he finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Sorry about this chapter being short, and there's likely a couple inconsistencies. Those are my fault, I'll be re-editing most likely to match. Between life and my other stories, updates will likely be more drawn out as well. But I have to give my full gratitude to you readers and reviewers! Thank you!


End file.
